Possession
by TheGuardianKnux
Summary: He seems to have changed but she isn't sure. Bakura has turned good but, Ryou isn't sure if that's true. When he starts setting rules on her freedom, Ryou feels like no one can understand her frustration...Maybe Marik can...FEMALE Ryou.


**Author's Note: SHOCK! A fanfiction from me that has Bakura, Ryou and Marik being main characters? And I'm typing it! It's one heck of a shock I know! XD Anyway, joking aside I need to get some basic information out about this little story. I've kind of thought of some of it but it's mostly ****Annzy ****who got this story off the ground and onto your computer! :3 I hope we can become fanfiction buddies Annzy so that you, me and anime-on-replay can make a virtual friendship smiley Anzu style! So, this story is dedicated to you, and my friends anime and imayami! Hope you'll all like this nice little plot bunny as I believe them to be called, become a reality!**

**NOTE: All I own really is female Ryou and yes, I decided to FINALLY switch it to Ryou instead of Ryo because, because the u looks good! XD Also, let this be known that this story is in my genderbending universe that Puppy Love takes place in. If you haven't read Puppy Love, my other genderbent fic of JouSeto-ness I suggest you go read it NOW! Now onto the story!**

Pressing her hand against the glass made Ryou shiver and draw back her hand. The Autumn air was pretty chilly, even though she was indoors, and it seemed like the air outdoors agreed with Ryou's goose bumped skin that is was too cold outside. Adjusting her position by sitting up a bit more, Ryou sighed longingly while staring out the window. It didn't make sense to her, well, everything now didn't seem to like how the Millennium Items were still around and how Bakura, her former Yami had gotten his own body. To be honest, she didn't really want to know. Bakura often told her not to worry half the time and that he had everything under control.

"Everything…" Ryou muttered as her deep brown orbs stared through the wind-nipped windowpane, looking out towards the street, which had leaves swirling about in the wind like mini tornados.

The way he said that though, made Ryou nervous to be honest. She never expected him to mellow down as much from being ruthless and without mercy, to calmly going about everyday practices with a soft smile upon his lips. After gaining his own body, he changed. Everything changed really. Bakura decided to turn a new leaf, becoming calmer and evidently more caring. He also seemed very remorseful and had appoligized to Ryou about everything, from harming her friends to taking possession over her those many times. He even gave her the Millennium Ring to prove that he only wanted a normal life and that he wanted to share it with Ryou. To be honest, she didn't know what to think of it, but she went along with it and didn't argue. He really seemed to have changed.

After all of that Bakura somehow had gotten the funds to afford the construction of their own house/game shop just like Kame Game only, the two both decided they wanted to sell different types of RPG's, mostly the table top kind like Monster World. It shocked, surprised and flattered Ryou that he would build such a thing, and just for her. Not only that but Bakura seemed to shower her with gifts of all sort ranging from anything to different types of kimonos, flowers, any sort of occult or Egyptian items, and any sort of gift that he thought Ryou would like. Ryou didn't understand though and not to mention, some of the rules he had told her to follow like staying indoors, don't leave the house and to tell him where she was going and when she'd be back. Ryou simply followed though, wanting to avade any sort of trouble and to keep Bakura calm really. He seemed to have changed and Ryou just wanted to keep it that way.

Still, something didn't seem right….

_Ping!_

Ryou's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the shop door opening, making Ryou turn her head swiftly, feeling surprised. Getting up from the small couch next to the window seal, her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

It was Marik.

Marik stood in front of the door, wearing a royal purple buttoned down coat and a tan scarf, he seemed freezing to say the least, and that was an understatement.

Looking over at Ryou he seemed equally shocked to see her without Bakura in sight and not to mention, the fact that she was wearing a kimono made Marik slightly confused as to why.

The two were, just plain surprised to see one another without anyone else around.

Shaking his head Marik went over to Ryou and greeted her with a smile.

"How are you Ryou?" He asked her happily while taking off his mittens and shoving them into his coat pockets. Ryou in turn smiled shyly.

"I'm fine as always Marik-Kun," She replied, quickly bowing since she had forgotten to do so, "And you?"

Marik simply answered, "Just thought I'd visit the shop and look at your selection of RPG's. Say," He paused, looking around the room, confusion displayed in his lavender orbs, "Where's Bakura? He's always with you…."

Ryou sighed and looked down wards, her snowy bangs hiding her eyes, "Well he's suppose to come back in time for our weekly tea ceremony….."

Marik looked at her, feeling concerned and asked, "Do you know where he is?"

Silence settled into the room awkwardly for a moment before Ryou answered softly, "No."

Frowning, Marik decided to press further into the subject, "Wouldn't he have told you were he was going?"

Fiddling with her hands and avoiding his gaze, she replied , "He just tells me I have nothing to worry about and that he'll be back…."

Putting a hand on her shoulder the blond replied, "Are you sure that's a good thing?"

Ryou looked up at him, "I….I thinks so….."

Another awkward silence then settled into the room as the two looked away from each other before Marik thought of something, his concered frown turning into a smile.

"Hey Ryou," He asked, said albino looking woman now looking up at him, "Would you mind if I, you know…" He shuffled a little bit, his hand moving off Ryou's shoulder as he looked away for a moment as if unsure wither to ask, "If I could participate in your tea ceremony since Bakura hasn't came back?"

Ryou's eyes widened, her face in a shocked expression as she asked him, "You want to participate in a tea ceremony?"

Marik's eyes became wide as a pink tint appeared on his cheeks as he started looking downwards, embarrassed, "That-that is if-you-if I can-I-"

But Ryou interrupted him as she took the blond by his wrist and started pulling him back behind the counter excitedly and answered, "Why of course Marik-Kun!" She looked back behind herself and shot the surprised blond a warm smile, "I'll make sure that your first ceremony will be amazing! Just you wait!"

Still dazed Marik answered, "I'm sure it will be Ryou, I'm sure it will….."

**Author's Note: . This should've been up last week…..XD Oh well, better late than never! I hope chapter one was good and that you guys can't wait for the next one! Let's see how long it'll take…..**


End file.
